hidden ends
by Oasischan
Summary: a story with passion, past lives, and once and future loves, action and mayhem, murder and mystery...
1. prologue

Prologue

Prologue

The police officer was baffled, who or as a matter of face, what...could have done this?Detective Hashimoto looked around in bewilderment, around him stood several shop owners who claimed to have had their stores damaged and broken into, the funny thing is nothing was stolen . . . . .. 

"So you say you were getting ready to open your store and the next thing you knew the windows were blown in?And there was no one there? Correct?" Hashimoto looked at the petite woman and grimaced at the pain she must be feeling as she nodded slightly. " And then you say you were picked up into the air and thrown up against the wall? " another slight nod.

"Yes detective, it happened just like that, I awoke as the medics were tending to me." she looked at her broken arm and looked back at the detective. Then she looked at the other shop owner, "most of us have the same story, and the only problem Mr. Detective is that for each and everyone of us it happened at the same time. Exactlythesametime. "

Hashimoto's eyes widened at this news, "Who would you know that would be capable of hurting you all this way? " he looked around to the blank looks directed at him for that question.

"No one sir, this isn't the work of people, " a tall middle-aged gentleman stated from the back of the group, " it is the nature of something unnatural.That is all... " The man tipped his hat at them after saying this and a bright flash enveloped the group.. he started to walk away, as the light reduced, all of the shop owners found themselves healed and well in their stores, opening them.. .. The gentleman wrapped his cloak around him and walked off...

A few rooftops away an older woman, balancing atop a staff whispers something to the wind "It begins..."


	2. chapter 1 it begins

Chapter 1  
  
The day started just like any other at the Tendo dojo...  
Kasumi was listening to the Television in the background and was humming a little tune. As the reporter on the TV spoke of the "... reported instances of shops being broken into and of the people being injured, but strangely after speak to the detective it had been denied ever happening, although there are reports of it from several different people... including paramedics..." at this point Kasumi turned the TV off.  
Akane woke up and stretched and put on her gi, as she walked out of her room she stopped to stretch for a moment then walked down the stairs. On her way to the dojo, she looked over at Genma and Ranma-kun fighting over the koi pond. She admired his form and figure, her eyes going over his body as he flexed and stretched and flew through the air with grace. She blushed lightly, realizing it may be a long time before she could ever get to be on par with him, if ever... She continued her walk into the dojo with a silent promise to work harder to become as good as him.  
Ranma smiled as he fought his father his confidence growing, as his father was not able to lay a finger on him.  
"Is that the best you can do pops? Heh... "He started to grin.  
Genma saw his smile turn into an over-confident grin... Then he lashed out at Ranma and took his feet out from under him sending him flying head first toward the koi pond, and watched as Ranma caught himself and aimed to land on the rock on the side of the pond.  
"Watch yourself boy. Never underestimate your opponent!! Ha ha I can still teach you a few tricks."  
Suddenly Genma paused and flew towards the ground like a rock... unconscious. Ranma looked around for the hidden assailant and saw a flash of grey enter the dojo.  
"Oh no AKANE!!!" Ranma practically flew into the dojo "Akane? AKANE!" Ranma looked up and into the air to see a being of some sort holding Akane in the air.  
"LET HER GO!!" Ranma screamed at the unknown opponent.  
The being seemed to contemplate this and looked straight into Akane's eyes. Akane tried to scream but nothing came out. The being looked into her and started to turn red and turned a slight tinge of pink and then looked at Ranma.  
"Why? Will you take care of her?" It asked Ranma.  
"Yes I will take care of her." Ranma looked at the being angrily then his gaze softened as he looked at Akane.  
"Then so be it." The being threw Akane at Ranma and he jumped up to catch her, once catching her he looked into her eyes. A faint glowing started around them and it wrapped them both. Then in their minds at the same time they heard the being talk "So be it. It has begun..." And then the being faded away and the light slowly ebbed away.  
Genma woke up groggily spitting the dirt out of his mouth; he looked around only to hear Ranma and Akane screaming. He ran to the dojo, as he got closer he saw a faint light ebbing from the two. "Ranma are you ok? Akane??" He walked in to see Akane resting, but there was something wrong...Akane looked differently... Ranma's arms comfortably fit around what seemed to be Akane. Ranma looking down at her... Staring into her eyes...  
  
Ranma looked deeply into Akane's eyes and they seemed to be in a different place, he looked around him and saw a city full of people. With a large statue... He saw a great blue sea full of life and wonders... He was in a dank dark catacomb... He saw a set of pyramids and large sand dunes... He looked at Akane and she seemed to be glowing. He looked back into her eyes and saw himself in the real world. He blinked and he was back. He looked at Akane and gasped as he was looking back into Akane's eyes looking out from the body of his female form...  
Kasumi walked up behind Genma, "Oh my, Akane? Ranma? Are you ok?" At Kasumi's voice they both turned to look at her the glowing disappearing completely... taking Akane's hair color with it leaving a Ranma-kun holding a now red-haired Akane-chan that looked like Ranma's female half...as Kasumi watched, Akane's chocolate brown eyes turned blue like Ranma's ...   
Kasumi hit the ground with a soft thud...  
Ranma reached up to grab the base of his pigtail, "Uh yeah Kasumi. We're ok. I think..."   
At the sound of Ranma's voice so close made Akane blink for a second, "Ranma you pervert!!!" she stood up very quickly and swung her hand back to smack him, the wind blew ever so softly as the cicada chirped outside, Akane pulled a strand of hair up around her face and stared at it for a few seconds ... then she opened her gi to look at her now larger chest and went white..."RANMA!! WHAT HAPPENED? " Akane then noticed her voice now was the same light soprano of Ranma-chan's...  
Then she stomped off towards the house, but stopped after about 10 feet and couldn't go any further. She put her arms up in front of her and seemed to be facing a wall, but she knew there wasn't a wall, so why couldn't she go any further. "RANMA!!! What THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Akane turned around obviously unhappy.   
Soun Tendo just watched the situation in silence, his eyes starting to water...  
Kasumi walked over towards Akane, "Akane?" she reached out towards her and patted Akane on the shoulder.  
Shampoo bounced over the Tendo wall and into their yard, Mousse hopped over the gate behind Shampoo... "Shampoo stop... stop my love, you aren't well enough to do this yet..." Mousse's cries were lost on the stubborn Amazon...he watched her stagger across the yard towards the dojo... noting that most of the family was in the dojo he headed that way.  
"Nihao!" Shampoo cried out as she walked towards the family, " Shampoo come to see Ranma, where he at? " Akane turned to glare at Shampoo...  
"You did this didn't you! " Akane screamed at Shampoo," You stupid bimbo, I can't believe you!" Akane waved her fists at Shampoo.  
Shampoo looked confused and desperate, as she walked around the both of them as she looked at the male Ranma in the Dojo "EH? Airen? Which one of you is Airen? " Akane pointed to Ranma "Who are you?"  
Akane frowned and turned around and sat down and leaned against the thin air... Ranma walked toward her and as he did Akane fell backwards and stopped a centimeter before hitting the floor ... she looked up into eyes that looked at her with concern, and another emotion there ... she did not get enough time to recognize it as she fainted away she heard the others calling for her...  
*****  
Akane looked around herself and blinked, she saw herself surrounded by people and places that blurred by so fast she glanced around her she seemed to be inside of a bubble and she felt secure and warm. She looked around and she was able to recognize some places that blurred by her...the rest just blurred on by. Then she heard her name being called by somebody; she turned to find herself surrounded by night blooming jasmine, she looked around her, she saw a shadow of a figure to her right... she tried to turn to see it but who ever it was stayed out of her field of vision...she smiled at the game...  
*****  
Akane woke up to Kasumi patting a wet cloth against her forehead, "How long was I out Kasumi? " Akane read her hand up to cover her eyes... the light was awfully bright...she pulled her hand off of her face and looked at Kasumi her eyes adjusting to the light in the room...  
"Oh not too long Akane... don't worry...although you did move around like you were dreaming... " Kasumi gasped..."Oh my! Akane...your eyes... "   
Akane walked over to a mirror in the living room and looked at her eyes... they were a combination of a misty grey-blue with a silver tinge to it, surrounded by a ring of dark chocolate brown...she gasped and it went back to her normal dark chocolate brown.   
"Oh my Akane..."  
"Where is Ranma?"  
"Oh he is right outside the living room...on the porch" no sooner than the words out of her mouth Akane ran out the door..."watch out for the -"  
~splash~  
Akane came running out of the living room, As she was running out she hit the bucket that Kasumi used to wash the windows and she was splashed by the water, grimacing she continued out to go ask Ranma what happened... especially that...  
She got to the porch and shook out her hair sending a light spray of water about the room...  
  
Ranma looked on almost mesmerized as Akane shook out her now red hair. She leaned over to lightly wring her hair out, her and her now wet gi clung to her curves, Akane poured a kettle of water over her head, and changed back...  
Ranma sighed forlornly...~she is so beautiful...I wish we could get along better...~   
Shampoo looked at him and heard him sigh knowing what he was thinking and after the ordeal she just faced... her eyes started to glow a dark purple... "Obstacles are for killing..." she whispered under her breath... she tensed up for a moment and sprung upon her unsuspecting prey... Ranma saw her jump and moved to block her; just as Akane turned around she just looked straight on at Shampoo flying at her... and just grinned.  
Shampoo was disarmed by the grin on Akane's face; it would be more fit on the face of her mercenary sister... Shampoo flew straight and true towards Akane... and Akane just crossed her arms. Akane just watched as Shampoo approached her faster and faster...   
All Akane did was blink and for that brief second she looked like she was waiting to be hit, as Shampoo was about 2 feet away, she stopped  
.........In mid air, defying all gravity...  
There seemed to be a glowing blue field around Akane...she frowned...and it went away... Shampoo fell to the ground with a not-so-light thud...  
Cologne appeared about two seconds after Shampoo had fallen to the ground...she looked at Akane, "We must speak...Ranma, Akane..." she hopped into the Tendo living room with Shampoo over her shoulder.  
"What has happened in the last few hours?" Cologne asked of the group.  
"Well I was sparring with pops and then something came along and knocked him out, and then I heard Akane scream. I ran into the dojo and she was being held by 'something'...not sure what it was, but it asked me if I would take care of her and I said yes to get Akane back... and then it threw her at me..." Ranma started to blush, "not before it did something to her though..."   
Akane looked peeved for a second but nodded and poured her glass of water over her head, the change lasted all of a second, and when she opened her eyes, Cologne gasped. "This should not be ... Akane? "  
"Yes it's me... the only thing is...I don't think I am entirely me... I think I have parts of him in me... I remember things like he does... and well umm that's about it I think."  
"Child do you realize you and Ranma in female form are absolute twins?" Cologne poked Akane in the back making her fall instantly asleep...then poured a little hot water on her and watched her change... then she went to poke her again and could not even touch her a bluish sphere seemed to be wrapped about her... "Hmmm...Ranma wake her up... "   
As Ranma reached out to touch her the sphere took on a light pink tinge and when Ranma touched her, she awoke with a soft mewl from a deep sleep... When she opened her eyes, they were a combination of a misty-grey blue and silver surrounded by a ring of dark chocolate brown, she blinked and they were their normal color again.  
"Akane do you remember anything from your dreams?" Cologne asked of Akane.  
Akane blinked for a few seconds, then she looked introspective...then she blinked again...  
" I can't remember much ...what I do remember is... safety... and a sense of protection, love and power..." As Akane said that she leaned forward grabbing her head and started to cry in pain and then she started to laugh, "There is sooooo much Cologne I just can't see it all it goes by so fast ..."  
Ranma was startled by Akane's cry of pain, nearly jumping across the room, "Akane!?" At Ranma's touch the room crackled with electricity, a red and blue shield surrounded Ranma and Akane.   
"Akane are you alright? " Ranma asked... "I mean with all we have been through you should be able to make it through this..." Cologne gasped.   
"What old ghoul? What do you know? Is there a way to stop this? " Ranma looked desperate to help Akane.  
"There is something we must speak about ... with all of you..."  
After Cologne said that there was a cry from the outside from the wall, they looked over to the Tendo wall as the dust and broken chunks fell to the ground around the figure of Ryouga... he looked to be carrying something over his shoulder... at first glance it appeared to be his backpack slung over his shoulder... but since when did his backpack have hair... with a white bow... " Ukyou! Ryouga!!..."   
Ryouga slumped over on the ground after flashing a sardonic grin, saying, " I made it...." And fell into unconsciousness...  
To be continued...  
Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, and KITTY.   
  



	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Insert standard disclaimer here . . . no I don't own any of the characters in this story.... except for the ones I create, all the others belong to Takahashi-sama...please don't sue me, I have no money...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ryouga was walking around lost as hell like he normally is ;-Þ. . . ~where the hell am I now?!?! DAMMIT!!~ As he is wandering around he seems to recognize some of his surroundings, ~where... have I seen that before...~...Ryouga in all his confused musings didn't pay attention....  
A car . . . with a young and ditzy girl, the cuter half of the golden pair . . . came roaring down the streets, and comes to a screeching stop at the stoplight... but not before splashing the unsuspecting person standing there....  
As Ryouga was splashed, "damn yo- bwee bukweee!!!!!!" a rather distressed p-chan damn near jumped three feet...  
"CHARLOTTE!! ", Azusa squealed, as she looked out the window in her ultra cutesy voice..."Charlotte!!"  
Ryouga's eyes took on the shape of saucers, like when one knows that ones life is at the end...then he snapped out of it and did a piggy version of getting ready for a fight, waving his little stubby legs around and growling low back in his throat at the girl . . . he then noticed the net she had behind her back . . . and the fact that she had reinforcements.  
"Buk bukwee..." translation: oh shit he then sat down really cutesy like and looked at Azusa with ultra-cutesy eyes...a little grunting noise could be heard..."bukweee bukwey bukweee bukwey " trans: please let this work...please let this work...  
Azusa looked at the little pig, and sighed, "now that's a good charlotte..."  
Just as she said those words ...P-chan pounced... and jumped over her head, and onto the concrete behind her under the car behind her.  
P-chan ran like the demons were behind, he heard Azusa screeching out orders for him to be caught, he ran faster. He ran down a street covered with people...and into a door and stopped ...at the base of a slipper-covered foot...  
"Well hello there sugar... who are you running like hell from...?" an amused Ukyou-chan stated after looking at the panting p-chan...  
P-chan looked up at here and started hopping up and down in front of her, "bukee buk buk buekweye" trans: crazy girl trying to catch me...  
Ukyou laughed lightly and then flashed p-chan a grin...and winked at him... she scooted him behind her counter with her foot and went to stand at her front door as Azusa came running up, all of her hired help hanging out in front of the restaurant.  
"Charlotte..." Azusa made cooing noises at the entrance to the restaurant, "My Charlotte went in there, and Azusa wants her Charlotte..."  
Ukyou smiled the smile of the knowing shark. . . "Well first off the restaurant is closed, and 'your little Charlotte' is a boy and doesn't belong to you... " She took a breath then looked at the highly confused girl, "now please leave." Then she closed the door...  
Azusa stood at the door glaring at the girl, through the door, from the arms of her butler as she was being carried off... "Mistress, you will be late to school, and we can't have that..." Azusa looked away for a second and then spotted a cute little child's balloon, "Oh Noelle! Put me down I must get Noelle..." the last Ukyou saw of Azusa was her struggling to get away to get the child's balloon...  
Ukyou then turned to P-chan and smiled at him and leaned down to pick him up.  
P-chan froze as for him the world seemed to stop in that one moment, as he looked up at Ukyou smiling at him, as she leaned over P-chan... . Knew... by the sway of her body, that she wore nothing beneath her robe... if you looked closely you could see a slight blush against his black furred cheeks... As Ukyou picked him up he started to hyperventilate and in doing so made him start to breathe in her just-showered-scent...  
A thin little line of blood started to leak from P-chan's little snout.... as he was half way up into her arms he lost consciousness after being held to her bosom . . .   
Ukyou dropped a towel over the now unconscious P-chan and poured some hot water over him...as she watched him grow back to his normal size, she noticed the blood..."Pervert..." she walked out into her room . . .   
  
**********  
Ryouga roused to the sound of a bell ringing and he twitched, laying on the floor of Ukyou's bathroom, he moved to scratch at his face and encountered a small pile of fabric...he looked at it...he started to dress pulling the tunic over his well defined abs and pectoral muscles...he got up and started to walk out when he heard the sounds of little bells, as he got out of the bathroom, when he found the door. He walked towards the sound entranced... as he got closer he realized it wasn't the sound of bells... it was the sound of screams... he started to ran towards the sound of the repeated screams...he reached the dining room of Ukyou's restaurant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ukyou was sweeping the front area of her restaurant clean, nodding at some of the customers coming in as they walked by her, she stopped for a moment to look up at the clear blue sky, she looked down at the whimpering noise she heard at her feet. At her feet was a small dog, it had a sandy coat and a nice little white fur coat covered in a light dusting of sand, it was whimpering and looked like it was hungry, it was albino and looked at her pleadingly with it's red eyes, with black irises. It whimpered again, and Ukyou was lost, she smiled at the little dog and beckoned him to follow her.  
The little dog, well he had a different agenda... he smiled as he walked up behind the young girl...  
Ukyou set a little plate of food for the little dog down beside the entrance, and turned to go to the counter to deal with the rest of her customers...  
A dark cloud covered the sun....  
The little dog squealed for a second and then started to pulsate a glowing red light...   
A little girl sitting at the end of Ukyou's counter turned to her mommy, " mommy wat's wrong wif the doggy mommy? Mommy?!?" she pulled on her mom's arm the mother smacked the small child on the face lightly, "nothing dear, eat your breakfast, mommy is talking here, ", the mother ignored her daughter and continued to talk to her friend, she continued ignoring her daughter...   
The little dog started to grow in size...  
The child started to squeal more and practically tugged her mom around to look at the dog...  
"MOMMY WHA-" the child was smacked aside as the large dog, if you could call it a dog anymore...  
It now had hands like a man with large dangerously sharp claws, it's mouth was hanging open with a slight amount of thick spittle coming out from behind it's yellowed fangs...it had hair coming out in patches over it's muscular body. You could see where there were tears and rips in the flesh that bled a thick black ichor; it seemed to bubble out from under its skin like blood. Its legs were the same like and stance as if a dog were balancing on his back legs... it stank like burnt flesh and fresh blood...  
The blood was supplied from the wound the small child had suffered on her arm as the beast had swiped her out of the way... it reached it's full height towering over the small screaming child...and grinned... it put a finger in front of it's mouth and made a shushing noise...  
"Small children should be seen and not heard..." The child stopped screaming, although it's mouth still made the motions it did not utter a sound.... The beast turned towards the mother of the small child... it growled and reached out a claw filled paw to smack at her... as it reached out at her-  
It was stopped...  
By a battle spatula embedded into the back of its hand, it contemplated this....  
~thwick.. thwick.. Thwick...~ the meaty sound of sharpened spatulas entering flesh echoed through the now silent room...  
The beast looked down at its chest and arms...it contemplated the feelings and started to whimper loudly, breaking the glass of the restaurant and surrounding stores...  
"Hey UGLY! I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE!!" Ukyou jumped up on her counter and raised her battle spatula into the air setting the sharpened edge at a deadly angle for the beast... she jumped at the beast distracting it from her customers screaming for them to get out...  
They needed no more prompting, the people ran out screaming through the windows over the shattered glass, falling and hurting themselves...  
Ukyou glared at the beast... it grinned back at her... She jumped back a ways and then charged back at it with a few mini spatulas at the ready...as she was running she didn't look...she hit the slick pool of ichor, her flesh starting to burn on contact...All thought left her as she blacked out from the pain...  
She slid across the floor and stopped a few feet away from the creature... it's eyes glowing at it looked at the now weakened girl.   
It made a noise that sounded like a laugh and it bared its teeth ready to dive on its prey...  
A flash of yellow whipped across it's face leaving it with a gash going across it's forehead...a cry of pain came from it's mouth as it put a hand up to stop the flow of ichor coming from its face...  
"Ukyou?!? " Ryouga looked down from the counter he had jumped up on and looked at the injured girl, seeing no movement he assumed the worst and screamed a battle cry as he leapt down and ran at the beast full on... he hit the creature with a punch that sent it through the broken window and onto the street.   
Ryouga leapt through the window and went after the beast pounding on it as he screamed, "HOW" ~punch kick~ "COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE ONLY OTHER GIRL TO BE NICE TO ME!!!!!!!!!" he finished that off with a hard roundhouse kick to the beasts face... Green tendrils of chi built up around him..."NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW..." he broke that off with a jump kick to the beasts back and a sever upper punch to the midsection of the beast...   
It groaned in pain...  
"You took her away..." Ryouga whispered on a heavily anguished sob his eyes glistening with built up depression and tears..."I will not stand for this..." the green tendrils built up as he put his hands together to gather all of the chi up for this last punch putting all of his strength into it...  
"Ryouga..." Ukyou cried out seeing his self destroying move... she reached out towards him and cried a tear before the blackness consumed her again...  
Ryouga heard her and on one level he was happy but the over powering force of grief and pent up sadness hit him like a ton of bricks... He looked at the beast as it limped towards him continuing to try the fight...   
Ryouga pulled his arms back and made the movement to throw his attack screaming out "ROARING LION BULLET!!!!!" The chi made a large green ball of energy fly across towards the beast in Huge wave of damaging and dangerous energy... picking it up and carrying it along destroying it bit by bit as it bared Ryouga's feelings of pain and more a thousand times worse upon every nerve and fiber of it's body rending it into little bits and pieces...  
The bystanders to this great battle stood in awe of Ryouga... and then ducked for cover as the parts of the creature rained down onto the earth...one thought went through all their heads...  
^I'm glad I don't have to clean this mess up...^  
Ryouga limped back over to Ukyou's limp body... As he got closer he felt a tingling sensation...and looked over his shoulder...Behind him floating above the ground floated a being ... it looked at him and smiled...and sent a thought to Ryouga ^You both faired well, good job....^ very feminine voice popped into his mind...^I believe we are choosing well, but there is something we have to fix with this one...^ Ryouga was lifted into the air and started to glow a bright yellow for a moment, he looked back and Ukyou was glowing a light blue...He cast a look at the being.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" he beckoned the being looking every part the insane man he appeared o be screaming at the heavens like that...He walked over to Ukyou after receiving no answer. He picked her up and turned to walk away from the scene...  
Reporters just showed up and as he walked away they started to run after him screaming questions at him...he ignored them, jumping to the rooftops to take the skyway... to one place...   
The Tendo dojo...  
He gasped as he realized he knew the way there... he started to run, being careful of his burden, he ran through walls and over buildings, taking damage but grinning all the way there...   
As he sighted the complex he dropped to the ground outside the wall and slung Ukyou over his shoulder... he fisted his hand for all but one finger and yelled out "Bakusai tenketsu !" ...  
As the dust settled he staggered through the hole in the wall glimpsing the koi pond and the startled looks of the Tendo family and company he sighed and fell to the ground uttering one phrase ...  
"I made it..." and then embraced the blackness for all it's comforts...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hee hee I know I am evil ne? Gomen... please please please review my stuff and tell me if I should write more...  
Thanks. Oasischan  



End file.
